Ketten des Harrow
Ketten des Harrow ist eine Quest im Auftrag des Red Veil, in dem der Tenno die Vorkomnisse rund um den Warframe Harrow und seinen scheinbaren Meister Rell untersucht. Es handelt sich um eine Quest, die nur im Solo-Modus gespielt werden kann. Vorgehensweise Quest freischalten Die Quest wird im Kodex verfügbar, sobald der Spieler die Quest Der Innere Krieg absolviert hat und außerdem die Überleben-Mission Mot im Void erfolgreich beendet hat. Ordis empfängt daraufhin eine Nachricht des Red Veil, in der eine weibliche Stimme nach einer Person namens Rell sucht. Der Operator wird daraufhin kurz ohnmächtig, und Ordis warnt, dass die Nachricht verflucht sein könnte. Dennoch verfolgt der Spieler das Signal in den Orbit der Erde, zu einem scheinbar verlassenen Schiff. Die Nachricht untersuchen, Pacifica, Erde Auf dem Schiff angekommen muss der Spieler zunächst die Umgebung untersuchen. Er trifft auf mehrere Leichen der Grineer sowie Blutmarkierungen des Red Veil. An einer Wand steht in Blut "You cast him out" ("Du hast ihn verstoßen") geschrieben. Beim Anblick dieser Nachricht erhält der Spieler einen Funkspruch von Palladino, die angeblich ein Mitglied des Red Veil ist und eure Hilfe braucht, da die Mitglieder des Veil seit dem Verschwinden ihres Orakels wahnsinnig geworden sind. Auf dem Weg zu ihr trifft der Spieler auf mehrere Fanatiker des Red Veil, die euch angreifen. Nach dem Auffinden von Palladino und ihrem Kavat Rook bittet sie den Tenno, sie nach Eisenwacht zu bringen, und er muss sie gegen Schatten des Red Veil verteidigen, bevor ihr abreisen könnt. Trefft Palladino in der Eisenwacht, Erde Auf der Erde angekommen bringt der Tenno Palladino in einen Außenposten der Steel Meridian, wo sie euerem Operator erklärt, dass sie ein Medium im Dienst des Red Veil ist. Der Begründer und die mystische Schlüsselfigur des Red Veil, Rell, ist verschwunden und kann von ihr nicht mehr kontaktiert werden. Sie beauftragt euch damit, ein Relikt zu beschaffen, dass Rell beruhigen soll. Finde Rells Relikt, Hydra, Pluto Der Spieler findet sich erneut an Bord eines verlassenen Schiffs wieder. Palladino erklärt, dass Rell ein Tenno war, der von Margulis verstoßen wurde. Der Spieler folgt den Spuren, bis er eine weitere Wandmalerei findet: "He suffers while you dream" ("Er leidet, während ihr träumt"). Nun hört der Spieler eine mysteriöse Stimme, die von einem Mann in der Wand spricht. Der Stimme folgend trifft der Spieler auf das gesuchte Artefakt, ein Donda. Nach dem Aufheben manifestiert Rell sich als Schatten und greift den Spieler an, worauf hin dieser fliehen muss. Rückkehr nach Eisenwacht, Erde Der Spieler händigt Palladino das Donda aus, woraufhin diese Kontakt zu Rell aufnimmt. In einem Minispiel muss der Spieler nun aus Rells Perspektive Emotionen zu Gesichtsausdrücken zuordnen muss. Dies bringt Lotus auf die Theorie, dass die Manifestationen von Rell eine abgetrennte Transferenz-Energie sein könnten. Ordis schlägt vor, diese Energie mit einer Synthesis-Falle einzufangen. Rells Manifestationen einfangen, Orokin Wrack Für diese Mission werden Kinetische Siphon-Fallen gebraucht. Der Spieler stößt erneut auf eine Nachricht: "Blinded, she cast him out" ("Geblendet hat sie ihn verstoßen"). Daraufhin erscheinen Manifestationen von Rells Emotionen, die der Spieler mit Siphon-Fallen bewegungsunfähig machen muss, um sie zu besiegen. Dabei wird er von einer unzerstörbaren Manifestation von Rell angegriffen. Nachdem drei Emotionen gefangen worden sind, kann der Spieler abreisen. Rells Manifestationen einfangen, Stephano, Uranus Palladino enthüllt, dass Rell nicht wie andere Tenno in den Kryoschlaf versetzt werden konnte, sondern stattdessen an seinen Warframe, Harrow, gebunden wurde. Der Spieler findet hier eine weitere Nachricht: "You rejected him, He saved you" ("Du hast ihn zurückgewiesen, er hat dich gerettet"). Auch in dieser Mission müssen wieder drei Emotionen von Rell eingefangen werden, bevor die Mission beendet ist. Rells Manifestationen einfangen, Everest, Erde Eine letzte Nachricht kann gefunden werden, als der Spieler die erste Emotion antrifft: "What is evil but indifference" ("Das Böse ist nichts als Gleichgültigkeit"/"Was ist das Böse, wenn nicht Gleichgültigkeit?"). Nachdem der Spieler auch hier wieder drei Emotionen eingefangen hat, verkündet Palladino, dass Rell in seinen Warframe zurückgekehrt ist, und bittet den Tenno um einen letzten Gefallen. Er soll zum Tempel reisen, in dem Harrow festgehalten wird. Betrete den Tempel, Tiwaz, Orokin Void Um Rell von seiner endlosen Pein zu befreien, soll der Tenno den Warframe und somit auch Rell zerstören. Im Tempel angekommen wechselt der Spieler in den Operator und findet Harrow an einen riesigen Baum angekettet. Nun muss der Spieler die angreifenden Fanatiker abwehren. Sind alle Angreifer besiegt, können die Ketten angegriffen werden, die Harrow am Baum festhalten. Es wird angedeutet, dass der Warframe von einer dunklen Präsenz beherrscht wird, die nicht Rell ist. Nachdem alle Ketten zerstört sind, wird auch Harrow zerstört und Rell ist endlich frei. Bevor er endgültig verschwindet, fragt Rell nach dem Mann in der Wand, woraufhin Palladino sagt, dass sich die anderen Tenno von nun an dessen annehmen werden. Nachwirkungen Der Spieler erhält nach abschließen der Quest eine Blaupause für den Harrow-Warframe sowie permanenten Zugriff auf Eisenwacht. Er wird außerdem gelegentlich vom Mann in der Wand heimgesucht, der in Form des Operators zufällig im Schiff erscheint und den Spieler mit "Hallo, Zwerg!" begrüßt, woraufhin er verschwindet. Der Spieler kann Palladino auf Eisenwacht besuchen, um ein dekoratives Donda für 25 Dukaten zu erwerben. en:Chains_of_Harrow Kategorie:Quest